Death Note Rhymes, Poems and Limericks
by Penelope Law
Summary: A most unholy fusion of a psychological thriller with amateur poetry. Rated T to be safe.
1. Wammy's House

**Wammy's House**

* * *

**SPOILERS FOR ENTIRE SERIES**

**A/N**: Okay, so I've finally gotten the hang of this editing thing. Anyway, welcome to my little collection of Death Note Poetry! Most of these are going to be about Light, L, Matt and Mello, but other characters will also appear. Ideas for poems are always welcome!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note :(**

* * *

One day I happened to chance upon

A little ragged boy,

I pulled him up and told him -

You look like you need some joy!

I took him to my orphanage

And decided then and there,

It would be a school of intellect

And the boy would be their heir.

I gladly watched as my hunch proved right

The boy was quite the star,

He solved crimes and captured criminals

Cases came from near and far!

Soon he became the top detective

Of international fame,

Sought after by each government

Yet no-one knew his name.

Crimes and cases he solved quite well,

He was regarded as the best.

So it was no surprise that he was called upon

To put his skills to test.

He faced his greatest enemy

Yet also greatest friend;

For no one challenged him quite as much

As the one who wished his end.

He was beaten by his friend and foe

But we must all pretend,

That the case was solved and all was well

As the cycle starts again.


	2. The Gambler's Game

**The Gambler's Game**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm having a little trouble with this ******* formatting again. Just pretend the zeroes are line breaks okay? Does anyone know how to put real stanza breaks into these things? Hmm.

**See first chapter for disclaimer.**

* * *

I thought it was just a game.

Find a face, write their name

Millions of lives,

Who is to blame?

0

Then the truth came to light

It was no simple lie.

I watched them fall,

I watched them die.

0

I have now, realised,

Kill them all, I am right.

See you at the finish line,

Say goodbye, and say good night.

0

I am found, but I will survive

Toy with him, find his crime.

And in the end when he has seen,

I shall rule, and he will die.

0

Justice is a noble goal

Smite the wicked, drink their souls

Beauty, life, love and joy,

These things take, a terrible toll.

0

Dance with him, lead him off the track

Lie to him, he lies right back.

Secretly, a hidden trap,

Now prepare, for God's attack!

0

What has happened? Where am I?

Am I wrong? Is he right?

Have I lost? Will I die?

What is that? What'd he find - ?

0

This plan has been hard in the make

Long has been the wait

Soon he will die!

Then the rest, I'll make them safe.

0

Tremble now before my might!

To the pure, I am the light.

Children here, to bring me down.

You shall not elude my sight.

0

Oh my pride, the Death of me,

Now at last, I am set free.

But it was good while it lasted.

My friend, now don't you agree?


	3. Balance of Interests

**Balance of Interests**

* * *

**A/N:** This one is a little different! It's told from the perspective of Near, Mello _and_ Matt :)

**See disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

Everyday the newest puzzle.

Solve the clues, get him in trouble.

Look down from my perch on high

Reach up, almost touch the sky.

0

Everyday, another fight

Work and work and show'em who's right,

Only time for the very best

Number one, forget the rest.

0

Third in line here, been a while:

Detective work is not my style

Hack and smoke and play my games,

Got no wish and have no aim.

0

L is dead. I thought as much.

Finally, ran out his luck.

You're just a loser if you can't win the game,

It seems like Kira has at last found his name.

0

L is dead?! It can't be!

He hasn't come back, he hasn't met me!

I will make the murders cease,

And I will give him a final peace.

0

L is dead? Oh. Okay.

Danger beckons from every way.

This is where my life will start,

This is where we make our mark.

0

Time to leave, I do believe.

Woe betide those who deceive.

Make my own way in this world

I am, of course, the newest L.

0

Sneak out, run away

Gotta find him my own way.

Angels will get all they want

And what they don't, the Devil does.

0

He is gone, and he has left me.

Apparently, for my own safety.

I'll just have to wait and see

And guess when he'll be calling me.

0

I have formed a detective team

To honor L and his dying dream

Kira, where can you be?

L could beat you, so can we.

0

Claw my way up to the top.

There'll be nothing I can't stop.

Guns and leather are my friends

Yet they are simply means to an end.

0

Still no answer, still no call

What horrors would he befall?

Yet I sit and wait and play

I know my life will be wasted away.

0

Kira, I have found a lead on you.

Again I'll win and beat number two.

Are you a match for him and me?

I guess we'll have to wait and see.

0

You have found me, dearest Kira.

Enough of the mystery, time for thriller.

Time to act and make you fall,

And beat the brat once and for all.

0

Hmm? What's this? Is it my signal?

Now all at once my hobbies seem trivial.

Time to fulfill my life long goal

And go and save my best friend's soul.

0

What in the world has he done now?

Hopefully he'd committed no foul

No, seems he's gone and blown himself up.

Now they've got themselves stuck in a rut.

0

Pain. Pain. So much pain.

Nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Nothing, that is, except for him.

I abandon him, yet he comes back on my whim.

0

What have you done?! Are you insane?

I suppose this is all part of the game.

Don't you dare die on me yet -

It's what I haven't done that I regret.

0

The time for action is drawing near.

I have a plan, and I cannot fear.

L, just in case I die -

Please know that we have all tried.

0

I feel the battle is coming to an end.

Whose end, though, I really can't sense.

But in the end, before the foe

We've given the world a brilliant show.

0

Out of us all it is me who knows.

One will stay and two will go.

This is my life but I'd give it in a second,

To stop his Death that slowly beckons.

0

They have a secret trap for him.

He has already put one foot in.

But I know that they will not survive

And now, I mourn their shortened lives.

0

I have found a hold on Kira.

The plan is simple: divide and conquer.

However there is a slight flaw:

It calls for someone to live no more.

0

I know I will not live long.

But for both to die is just plain wrong.

Please, any God on reign

Save my friend and end his pain.

0

One has passed and the other will follow.

It has always been their motto.

At least in death they will be one,

And Kira, now, will have to run.

0

He is dead?! No! This was not the plan!

He can't suffer, not now, again!

Well I can't live now that he has gone,

Kira, I dare you, come on!

0

My game's over, but I don't mind;

L is here and the world will be fine.

As I watch on from the clouds

I know that we have won this round.

0

They are both dead. It is coming.

The end of this world, a new beginning.

As my revenge for those who have died,

I gather my wits and sharpen my knife.


	4. A Song of Serendipity

**A Song of Serendipity**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm nowhere near out of ideas yet :) but more suggestions are always appreciated!

**See disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

There once was a brave man named L Lawliet

In the battle for justice he fought for the right.

The world's top detective by sheer intellect

Criminal scumbags, all felt his might.

0

There once was a brave man named Yagami Light

In the battle for justice he fought for the right.

The dealer of judgment, deadly and swift

Criminal scumbags, all felt his might.

0

Now these two brave men were arch enemies

Each wanted his way and to do as he pleased

But their notions of rightness seemed a little bit wrong

So they battled and fought until one could be free.

0

But their brains and their brawn matched up far too well

They became known as Kira and L

Both with agendas and both with great skill

This long continued, till down fell L.

0

But Kira-Light's mission was quite far from through

Now that L is gone he has so much to do

As his rival has left behind a sly gift:

Successors to test if his genius is true.

0

The world he rules over adores and reveres

His power, his book of death they all fear

But pride was his only and greatest mistake

As he watches the children crowd 'round him and jeer.

0

Kira has fallen, just like his fame

Now both of them brave men were nothing but names

Their battle is over without ever a winner

For in death everyone is equal and same.


	5. Beyond Limits

**Hello. I am B.**

* * *

**A/N:** I like this one. Suggestions welcome!

**See disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

Hello. I am B.

*the numbers, ticking, ticking, ticking...*

Hello. I am B. Backup. I am L's Backup.

*never, never, never stopping...*

Hello. How Are You? I Am Good. I am Backup.

*ticking, ticking, down to nothing...*

Hello. I am B. L is better than B.

*ticking, ticking, ticking, ticking...*

Hello, L. I am not Backup. I am B.

*numbers, getting smaller, smaller...*

Hello A. Hello, Alternative. I am B.

*shadows growing, taller, taller...*

A is dead. I am B. A is Alternative. Alternative is dead. Backup is dead. I am not Backup. I am B.

*zero, they fall, they fall, they fall...*

Hello, Lawli. I want to be L. I look like L.

*they won't stop, won't stop at all...*

Hello, Lawli. I am L. I will beat you.

*red, dripping, dripping, dripping...*

Hello. I am L.

*like the sound of ticking, ticking...*

Hello. I am better than L. B is before L. I am B.

*red, licking, licking, licking...*

Hello, I am B. B is Beyond L. I am better than L.

*red is dripping, numbers, ticking...*

I am B. B is not for backup. B is for Beyond. Beyond L. L looks like me. L looks like B.

*blood, flowing, flowing, flowing...*

Hello, L. I shall beat you. I am Beyond.

*like the red, the numbers slowing...*

Hello. L. I am B. B is better than L. L is Backup.

*blood is dripping, dripping, dripping...*

Hello, Naomi Misora. I am Rue Ryuzaki. I am better than L.

*dripping, dripping, killing, killing...*

Hello, Naomi Misora. I am B. I will beat L. L looks like me.

*numbers are still going, going...*

L's secret. B will be L's secret, the case he cannot solve. B will beat L.

*the blood is still dripping, flowing...*

I am B. Beyond. Beyond limits. I will win. Win against L.

*ticking, ticking, down to nothing...*

Hello, Kira. I am B. I am better than L. I am Beyond L.

*ticking, ticking, ticking, ticking...*


	6. The Dichotomy

**The Dichotomy**

* * *

**A/N:** Kira and Light, this time.

Suggestions welcome!

**See disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

Something in me has awoken,

Something that I long thought lost.

He and me have fought and broken

Everything in the world.

0

Now he's back to stay and conquer

All the world's a stage to him.

I can hold him off no longer

My evil side has won.

0

I watch on from the sidelines as

He kills and lies and plunders

No morals nor respect he has

For my poor subjects passed.

0

Faced with more challengers who dare

Oppose him and his actions,

All of his crimes he does declare -

I'm ashamed to call him mine.

0

In death our name has now become

Cruel and deadly murderer.

Because of all the things he'd done

We are God no more, no more.


	7. Moon, Night, God

**Moon, Night, God**

* * *

**A/N: **I like this one as well :)

* * *

Light was a boy full of power and pride

His star shone as bright as the moon on the tide

Clever and cunning and charming and bold

His story is indeed a fun one to be told.

I watched from afar as his dark boredom grew

A genius, a prodigy he had nothing to do.

A still silent reaper in human disguise

Sitting there coldly, plotting demise.

Out of pity I tossed out a way to escape

But the things that he did astounded even the fates

He grew more and more silent, more and more still

As he learnt to deceive, learnt to kill.

A God to his people, a prophet foretold

My little Light became daring and bold,

Powers of kin, a gift from the stars

But eventually they uncovered his farce.

In death, finally, he realised his dream

For Gods cannot be while they still can be seen

And in the end we stood to applaud

As I traced out - Moon Night God.


	8. In Perspective

**In Perspective**

* * *

**A/N: **Guess who?

**I don't own!**

* * *

To some I was a savior,

The boon of human race

A fearsome god of prophet

Who has finally shown his face.

0

To some I was pure evilness

A devourer of soul,

Cowl of shadow on the world

'Monster' is not hyperbole.

0

To some I was a source of fun

Someone to entertain

To laugh and taunt at all the while

When sanity still remains.

0

To one I was the best of friends

A man could ever desire

Someone equal, one to one

Two flames from single fire.

0

But truth be told and word be wrote

I am only human

To partake of godliness

Was result of simple boredom.


	9. To Feel Again

**To Feel Again**

* * *

**A/N: **Still don't own! And a new character this time :)

* * *

What told you I was as unfeeling as stone?

What told you I'd suffer grief alone?

How on earth was I supposed to prepare,

For death, for carnage, for his sort of flair?

I remember that day crystal clearly

Against someone who I would dearly

Love to send back to hell, and all his plans as well!

But how, how, HOW could I foretell?

For all that I act and I bluster

I am still just a child miming posture.

Sheltered and cared for, but utterly unaware

Of all the horror in the world, out there!

I care for them, the two who have died

Alone in the House, I cried and cried.

But L is cold, and uncaring and still,

So I dried my tears, and learnt how to kill.

At the site of our final confrontation

I tried hard to avoid manipulation,

I knew I was dead if I slipped by a hair -

There are far more forces than L out there!


	10. L to the Power of Two

**L To the Power of Two**

* * *

Oh bored, bored, so very bored

The world is rotten, and sin ignored!

Though among the rest I shine,

It's such a waste, this life of mine.

0

Oh bored, bored, so very bored!

This detective work has no reward

I watch and hope for the slightest clue,

That something of interest will earn my due.

0

A notebook lying on the ground,

Draws me near as I kneel down

Curious and curiouser, what it says

A murder tool, from living dead.

0

All my cases are small-time thieves

Crooks, muggers, can you believe?

Is there no one left in this world

Who could pose a challenge to L?

0

A killer notebook? Let me see,

The wicked are a fitting test for me!

And if they do die, so be it!

All this rot in the world, I hate it!

0

Criminals dead, left right centre

Marks the beginning of a god pretender

No more boredom, no petty crime

Finally, someone worth my time!

0

At last I have a goal, an aim!

To rid the world of evil's name

And in its place there I shall be

A righteous god, my destiny!

0

Am I alone the one who dares

To step into this liar's lair?

To taunt and jeer at this murderer,

Just wait, I'm onto you, Kira!

0

Detective L, Justice L

Righteous L, oh go to Hell!

You and I both quite well know

Boredom is what makes us foes.

0

I am L, dearest Kira;

Mine is the will you try to mirror:

Justice is my solemn vow

And justice, now, will bring you down.

0

Teasing, taunting, easily flaunting

To you of course it must seem daunting:

Anyone who contests me

Must face Judgment, don't you see?

0

You have made your move then, fine!

Now behold my plan's design!

Come work for me; while you're there

Kira will himself declare.

0

Me and you are best of friends!

And behind your back, I plot your end.

Back to back and blow for blow

We fight for the right to run this show.

0

L doesn't have friends, prideful fool,

I only value useful tools.

The 'L' you know, just a worthless face

As you will be, when I've won this race.

0

You may think you're going to win,

But my reign as God will soon begin.

Just try to catch us, Mister L,

Kira has secrets he'll never tell.

0

Another Kira? My, what fun!

I will catch you, one by one,

But this second Kira is care without

Why, I have already found her out.

0

Plans within plans, is what I do.

And more plans still, L, just for you.

Your 'great achievement' is just a stepping stone

On my journey to the Justice throne.

0

You have changed! What is this?

It's like evil had not exist!

But I cannot despair lest I am best

Kira, I dare not fail your test.

0

Just as planned, as I might say

There is a God behind my way.

Now prepare for my greatest plan

L, even you are just a man!

0

I shall never give up the fight.

Death won't stop me, make you right.

I have left a legacy

And they will win the race for me.


	11. Dear Mello

**Dear Mello**

* * *

**A/N: **Squinting is welcome, though unnecessary ;)

**Still don't own.**

* * *

Mello, my darling, won't you listen to me

I told you once, twice, near infinity!

Just hear me out, this one last time

No more excuses, before the stars align.

0

We met at dear old Wammy's House

I loved you then, and I love you now

I love everything about you, everything you do,

I love your contradictions, I truly love you!

0

I love how you'd swagger, as you strut about town

I love how you scream and turn smiles into frowns!

But I love how you whisper, whisper gently to me

And I love how you pray when you think I can't see.

0

I love your ambition, your unerring desire

I love your emotion, like a furious fire!

But I love how you withdraw and turn into ice

And I love how you sometimes, can even be nice.

0

I love your Angel's face with silken gold hair

I love your clear blue eyes, your softest skin fair.

But I love your Devil's smirk and predator grace,

And I love those violent burns all over your face.

0

So you see, how could I ever hate you?

After all this time, after all we've been through?

Dearest Mello, please listen to me -

For you to live on is my final plea.


	12. Saint Matt

**Oh Saint Matt**

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of a sequel to the last one. Enjoy!

**Don't own.**

* * *

Your love is an aberration

Save your undue admiration.

If you can't see just what I've become

Let me show you, and then you will run.

0

I can't smile, always deadly serious

You joke and laugh, almost delirious!

When I am angry, cruel and mad,

You are never violent, only sad.

0

When I am scorching, destructive flame

You endure, and never complain.

My ambition consumes me, a singular goal

You still have an untainted soul.

0

I can be frozen, like stone shuddering ice,

Yet you still put up with all my vice.

When I am harsh, ashes raked over glass,

You become my personal mask.

0

I am scarred and tainted by war

You never knew what war was for.

When I lash out after foes and fears

You hide your eyes to hide your tears.

0

My face is marred by memories of sin

Your face is bright, a broad shining grin.

My eyes are darkened, shadowed by sorrow

Your eyes sparkle, and brilliant is your halo.

0

If you stay and say you love me

I will compromise your safety.

So for the good of you and the end of me

Keep away, I beg you, please!


	13. My Kami

**My Kami**

* * *

Don't own :)

* * *

My God in all His splendor rose

As I lay prostrate on the floor

To me He smiled and offered free

A way to rid evil evermore.

Since I was just an innocent child

I despised the fools of jest

The evil ones, obnoxious loud

Are beneath the honour of death.

And then my Kami, my precious Lord

Answered all my desperation!

He is the only fitting Judge

And I watched the world's salvation.

With a pen stroke He the mighty

Slew scores of evil from the earth!

With no applause nor adulation

He alone began the purge.

When Lord Kira offered me

The access to His power

I vowed to act as He had done

Over evil I will tower!

The greatest feeling in the world

When Kira-sama praised me

To know that God approved of me!

No more evil fazed me.

But then an evil blasphemer

Was foolish, tried to stop Him

I decided to teach them why

Lord Kira cannot be opposed on whim!

But Kira-sama admonished me

His voice touched me where I knelt

A vengeful God is to be feared

And fear was all I felt.

But eventually the evil found us

And Kira-sama fell.

I was the the reason God is no more

I deserve to rot in Hell.


	14. Danger Danger

**Danger Danger**

* * *

He has been called many names

A creature made of ice and pain.

A hurricane, destructive fiend,

Filled with passion, an untamable thing.

0

Him with the golden honey hair

His deadly laugh danced through the air

Danced and danced and falls on you

Hurry up, boy, pay your due!

0

"Ambition", said he as he strokes your face

"Is the sole redemption of the human race."

With his sword-blade smile and his earth-end eyes

And as he grins you softly cry.

0

Chocolate-warm was deadly fiction

Him a walking contradiction

Slender fingers milky white

Against the leather burnished bright.

0

We all serve him, glad to be

For he shall bring about Destiny

Through his smile you feel the knife

And we know then that you would lose your life.


	15. Beautiful Eyes

**Beautiful Eyes**

* * *

Warning for BB :)

* * *

People always said that I

Had the most beautiful eyes.

As I dug out and ate their hearts,

I listened to their cries.

0

They spoke of God and mercy

But Justice has no grace.

Justice is my Creator

I spit in your God's face.

0

They spoke of crimes and prison

They are blind and cannot see;

To live is limitation,

To die is to be free.

0

They spoke of love and family

But my family reeked of hate

They were the first to doubt me

Of course death was their fate.

0

They spoke of little children

And I was sparked with rage

Cruel, malicious children,

I was glad to escape that cage.

0

They spoke of pain and terror

But I couldn't comprehend;

Without the the dread of dying,

Death is just the end.

0

They spoke of monster, of evil!

And at last I laughed out loud,

"If you are not a monster," I cried,

"Then a monster I am proud!"


End file.
